The invention relates to a universal outdoorsman tool, and specifically to a universal outdoorsman tool combining a multi-edged tool head with a multi-grip tool handle, allowing for separate and specific use of each portion of the tool head, depending on the portion of the handle gripped and the tool edge to be used. The typical outdoorsman makes use of several different tools required for various activities associated with hunting, trapping, fishing, and camping while exploring the wild. To accomplish tasks associated with these activities presents the need of changing from tool to tool. It is desired to have a tool that is designed with various features combined into one body template, which can be used in performing different cutting, chopping, skinning, and crushing techniques associated with hunting, fishing, and including, but not limited to camping. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide these features in a single universal outdoorsman tool. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and drawings.